creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bites
Mieszkałem pod Łodzią. Miałem wielu przyjaciół głównie tej samej płci co mojej. W wolnych chwilach graliśmy w gry i jeździliśmy za szkolę na piwo. Lubiliśmy sobie porobić żarty z różnych osób. Ostatnio do klasy dołączyła dziewczyna z innej szkoły. Zwykła dziewczyna, lekko piegowata i mało rozgadana, w skrócie, idealna. Właśnie takiej dziewczyny szukaliśmy, kogoś z kogo można sobie żartować bez konsekwencji. Byliśmy młodzi. Kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego po lekcjach podeszliśmy do dziewczyny wymienionej powyżej. Szła do parku i była w połowie drogi przez skrót leśny prowadzący do centrum. Idealnie. „Natalia… heh” powiedział Bogdan, kiedy podeszliśmy wystarczająco blisko. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku a my wraz z nią. „Gdzie się śpieszysz?” powiedział Andrzej po czym chwycił ją za rękę. Natalia chciała krzyknąć, lecz chwyciłem ją za twarz i nie pozwalałem na żaden dźwięk. Teraz nie mogła nic zrobić. „Uspokój się, to nic ci nie zrobimy” powiedziałem pewien siebie. „Dawaj hajs” dodał Serafin. Puściliśmy ją, żeby mogła dać nam to, co chcieliśmy. Stała tak chwilę cała zapłakana i w pewnym momencie popełniła błąd. Próbowała uciec. Szybko chwyciłem ją za rękę. Chłopacy chwycili ją, a ja wskazałem na jej rękę i potem na drzewo. Przyłożyli jej rękę do pnia. Chwyciłem kawałek gruzu leżący obok. Ekscytacja wzrosła. Zamachnąłem się z całą siłą, jaką wtedy miałem i przywaliłem. Chrupnęło. Byłem zadowolony z samego siebie. Czułem się jak... mężczyzna. „Przewróciłaś się. My nie wiemy, co się stało, a ty zgubiłaś portmonetkę po drodze do domu”. Rozeszliśmy się po zostawieniu jej pod drzewem. Następnego dnia miała już gips. Podszedłem do Serafina i próbowałem zacząć rozmowę, „Yo”, nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Serafin wstał i poszedł, tak po prostu. Tak samo było z resztą. Zobaczyłem ją pod koniec dnia. Złość, tylko to wtedy odczuwałem. Minęły 3 miesiące. Chłopacy już się ze mną nie kontaktowali. Byłem sam. „To wszystko jej wina”, mówiłem po cichu do siebie. Natalia nie miała już gipsu, a ja planowałem zemstę. Ten sam scenariusz, ona idzie przez skrót, a ja atakuję. Tylko że teraz miałem lepszy plan. Podszedłem i chwyciłem ją. Zatkałem usta i związałem ręce. Zgwałciłem ją. Gwałciłem tak mocno, że jej krew dziewicza tryskała na boki. Następnie chwyciłem jej rękę. Zrobiłem to samo co 3 miesiące temu, tylko że tym razem poszło o wiele łatwiej i odrobinę mięśni zostało odkryte. Zrobiłem to samo z jej drugą ręką. I po prostu zostawiłem ją tam, żeby zdechła „Su*a”. Nie trwało długo, żeby policja zapukała do moich drzwi. Dzi*ka doczołgała się do jakiegoś przechodnia. Wyrok, więzienie i siedzę tu, w tym je*anym więzieniu. Kilka lat tu spędziłem i zdecydowałem, że nawet jak wyjdę za dobre sprawowanie to i tak jestem wykreślony społecznie. Dam tę kartkę mojemu koledze z drugiej celi, zanim stanie się to, co ma się stać. ---- „Ej, Jaruś, sprawdź tamtą celę. Coś nie wygląda, tak, jak powinno”. Powiedział strażnik więzienny po czym wskazał na celę więźnia o imieniu Tomek. „Dobra już sprawdzam” odpowiedział drugi strażnik i otworzył drzwi jednym ze swoich kluczy. „Kur*a! Arek! Nie ma go!”, „Co kur*a?! Jak to go nie ma?!”, „No nie ma! Spie*dolił!”. Policja przyjechała do więzienia godzinę po, aby zbadać sprawę. „Dziura pod łóżkiem... Pie*dolona dziura pod łóżkiem… Jak można nie zauważyć czegoś tak banalnego?!” powiedział komisarz do jednego ze strażników. „Ja nie wiem jak on to zrobił, tego nie było jeszcze tydzień temu!” tłumaczył się żałośnie Jaruś i zdenerwowany próbował znaleźć więcej wymówek. „To jest 10 metrowy podkop... Nie mógł zrobić tego w tydzień! Wy de*ilne kupy g*wna!”, oburzał się komisarz. Chwilę później zaczęto przesłuchiwać innych więźniów. Nikt nic nie wiedział, tylko jego kolega z celi obok powiedział, że miał on myśli samobójcze, lecz nic więcej. Dopiero następnego dnia przy rutynowym przeszukaniu celi znaleziono kartkę w klatce obok pustej. Po przeczytaniu strażnik Arek zawołał „Jarek! Dzwoń po tego gno*a! Znalazłem coś!”. Policja zaczęła poszukiwania. Pierwszym miejscem był dom samego więźnia, niestety, nie znaleziono go w tym miejscu, co znaczyło stratę cennego czasu. Następnie pojechano do domu jego ofiary z kilku lat przedtem. Mieszkała ze swoim mężem, który pomagał jej w codziennym życiu. Policja w środku nocy „zakradła się” do mieszkania pary. To, co tam zobaczył komisarz prowadzący poszukiwania sprawiło, że stracił wiarę w powodzenie. Para leżała w swoim łóżku oboje z podciętymi gardłami. Pani Natalia jako jedyna leżała odkryta i bez bielizny. Obok wisiało bezwładne ciało mordercy. Samobójstwo. Kobieta była zgwałcona wiele razy we wszystkie otwory, w jakie mógł wetknąć swojego penisa. „Mogliśmy przybyć wcześniej...” ---- Autor: USZEEN (Dyskusja) Przepraszam za błędy, ale częściej tłumaczę niż piszę pasty. Kategoria:Opowiadania